Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display technical field, and in particular, to a display panel and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Quantum Dot (QD), also referred to as Nanocrystalline, is a kind of nano-particle consisting of group II-VI or III-V elements. A quantum dot generally has a particle size in a range of 1 nm to 20 nm. Since electrons and holes (cavities) in the quantum dot are quantum confined and a continuous energy band structure becomes a discrete energy level structure with molecule characteristic, the quantum dot can emit fluorescence after being excited. The emission spectrum of the QDs can be controlled by changing the size of the QDs, and the emission spectrum of the QDs can cover the whole visible light region by changing the size and the chemical composition of the QDs. Taking CdTe (Cadmium Telluride) QDs as an example, when the particle size is increased from 2.5 nm to 4.0 nm, their emission wavelength can red shift from 510 nm to 660 nm. Here, the red shift refers to a phenomenon that electromagnetic radiation from an object is increased in wavelength for certain reasons. In the visible spectrum, it shows that spectral lines are shifted to the red end of the spectrum by a certain distance, that is, the wavelength becomes longer and the frequency decreases.
The quantum dot has a high optical conversion efficiency which can significantly increase the utilization of light.